catsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chausie
A Chausie (aka Jungle Curl, Stone Cougar, Mountain Cougar) is a hybrid of the domestic cat (Felis silvestris catus) and the Jungle Cat (Felis chaus). Generations are identified by F1, F2 etc., with F1 being the offspring of the original cat and jungle cat mating. Males in the F1 to F3 generations are usually sterile; however, some F4 males may be fertile. The domestic cat breed most widely used for Chausies is the Abyssinian, because they have the same look and active habits as a Jungle Cat, but are very much smaller. A Chausie, due to the various sizes of the parents, can weigh between 9 and 30 pounds (when full grown, the males are larger than the females). They were first bred in the late '60s or '70s to provide a safer alternative to keeping full jungle cats as pets. The breed was granted registration status with TICA in March 1995. In February 2001, the breed's status was changed to allow only animals four generations removed (F4) from the wild cat into show halls. It was changed to Advanced New Breed (ANB) status as of May 2003. They come in several colors (silver-tipped, brown-ticked tabby, and black). Some have tufts of fur on the tops of their ears. Characteristics Chausie males typically weigh about 12 to 30 pounds, while females tend to be smaller, ranging in weight from 9 to 20 pounds. Individuals considering keeping Chausies should be aware of the cats' much larger requirement for space and activity. Digestive tract problems have been occasionally associated with this breed; some cats may be gluten-intolerant, and have trouble digesting commercial cat food which contains wheat or other gluten grains. Similar to other large cats, Chausies can take up to 2 or 3 years to reach full size. Chausies are known for their speed and nearly six foot vertical leap. Temperament Chausies are very loyal to their family & like other pets. They tend to be very active, busy (very active paws), intelligent (very active minds), curious, and sweet-natured. They're not couch potatoes and tend to be more assertive than aggressive. They don't like change. They can be very ferocious and are good hunters. They love having company. They need interaction and stimulation and are most active at night. They can be like a supervisor because they almost always have to be in the middle of everything. They love to get into things and can be trained to do things like open cupboards and doors and play fetch. They're also very loyal and bond tightly to their person or people, depending on their temperament. Chausies do best with people who have plenty of time to take care of it and spend time with it, children who are responsible and can treat chausies or any other type of cat in a respectful, safe, and responsible manner, and animals that will play be its playmate. Chausies can live with small animals, but it requires much patience and training to get a chausie to play gently with small animals. When laying down, chausies tend to sprawl out, but will occasionally curl up into a ball like most cats. They might even climb into bed and sleep with you if you let them. Chausies can be very vocal, and some even purr loudly. de:Chausie es:Gato chausie Category:Breeds ru:ja: Category:Hybrid Cat Breeds